


Everything is Under Control

by calswitcher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, But the smallest amount of fluff, Death, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswitcher/pseuds/calswitcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking News! Several bodies and Monsters' dust have been found around Mt. Ebott City's Area B. Residents in Area B are advised to be cautious when leaving their homes. We have heard that this is linked to the previous murders in the district. Police are on the scene now, but so far have had no leads. If you have any information regarding these murders, please contact the Mt. Ebott City Police department who will direct you to the detective on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Under Control

            The dark caverns of the laboratory had you running in circles for what felt like hours. Any connection you had to the other officers had been lost shortly into your descent to the underground laboratory you were now lost in. Your hair stuck to your forehead uncomfortably, continuously getting in your eyes. You just kept pushing it back as you turned corners trying to find some trail to find your fiancé. He had been missing for a month now.

            You had been narrowing in on this particular criminal for a while now. You could picture the file in your hands right now. You remember how you got here.

 

 ______________________

 

**Case #** 09-03-0095 **Area:** 1B **Date Reported:** 1/7/201X

**Name:** Unknown

**Crime #1:** MurderMutilation

**Weapon Used:** Surgical equipment.

**Number of Victims:** 1

**Victim 1          Name:** Unknown        **D.O.B:** Unknown       **Race:** W          **Sex:** M

**Injury:** Mutilation, Deceased

 

**Description:** Body found in area 1B near river during patrol by Officer Whitacre (0521). Victim mutilated beyond recognition in precise cuts. Autopsy performed. Strange symbols found burned on the palm of both hands. Calling card? Cult?

**Case Status:** Open

 

**Case #** 09-03-0268      **Area:** 2B, 5B              **Date Reported:** 2/12/201X

**Name:** Unknown

**Crime #1:** MurderMutilation

**Weapon Used:** Surgical equipment. Branding iron

**Number of Victims:** 2

**Victim 1          Name:** Unknown        **D.O.B:** Unknown       **Race:** Black    **Sex:** F

**Injury:** Mutilation, Deceased

**Victim 2          Name:** Unknown        **D.O.B:** Unknown       **Race:** Wood Elemental           **Sex:** F

**Injury:** Mutilation, Deceased

 

**Description:** Body of Victim 1 found in area 2B near the old factory during patrol by Officer Carrey (0503). Victim mutilated beyond recognition. Autopsy performed. Strange symbols found burned on the palm of both hands.

Body of Victim 2 found in 5B in the river downstream by Officer Whitacre (0521) from a similar case a month prior. Found before turning to dust. Strange symbols burned on both palms. No information obtained from victim. Died while in transit to hospital.

**Case Status:** Open

**Case #** 09-03-0269      **Area:** 2B                     **Date Reported:** 2/13/201X

**UNKNOWN**

**Crime #1:** MurderMutilation

**Weapon Used:** Surgical equipment. Branding iron

**Number of Victims:** 4

**Victim 1          Name:** Jenifer Dalis    **D.O.B:** 06/19/1985     **Race:** W          **Sex:** F

**Injury:** Mutilation, Deceased

**Victim 2          Name:** Unknown        **D.O.B:** Unknown       **Race:** Monster **Sex:** Unknown

**Injury:** Mutilation, Deceased

**Victim 3          Name:** Kyle Hendrix  **D.O.B:** 09/03/1993     **Race:** W          **Sex:** M

**Injury:** Mutilation, Deceased

**Victim 4          Name:** Unknown        **D.O.B:** Unknown       **Race:** Monster **Sex:** Unknown

**Injury:** Mutilation, Gun shot, Deceased

 

**Description:** Four victims found in warehouse by several officers on patrol of factory involved in Case #09-03-0268. Cries of help heard and investigated. Victim 3 found amongst the deceased and dusted around him. Vague warnings received by Victim 3. Quote: “Beware the man who speaks in hands!” Victim 3 proceeded to cry “Wrong number” repeatedly until he attacked Officer Wilcox (0489) and pried her gun away from her, shooting himself fatally in the head.

**Case Status:** Open

 

 

            Officer James Whitacre was a friend who had been in training with you, but he had resigned after you arrived on the case. You were determined to see it through for your friend. You knew his kind soul was unable to see more mutilated young people or monster dust. James had always been a man too kind and trusting of others and would end him up in some tough situations, but he always did right by the victims of his cases. He was much like your soon-to-be brother-in-law who was going through training still. For him to not be able to see it through for himself only fueled you further to find the sick person behind this.

            As the men and women on the force ended their shift and went home, you stayed put, analyzing the many pictures of the scenes and the symbols on the hands of victims. They didn’t match. Is it a code? What about the warning from Kyle Hendrix? “Beware the man who speaks in hands.”

            You would figure this out. The map on the bulletin board across from your desk marked the locations of the found bodies. Little blue tacks gave a general sense of the B Area near the river on both sides. 2B had a little string tied to its tack to symbolize the multiple incidences that occurred there. With a sigh you ran your hand through your hair and rubbed your eyes. You had been staring at this for hours. Something had to make sense of all of this!

            With a jump you heard your phone buzzing and ringing off the desk and into your lap. You looked down at the screen. Your fiancé’s winking face greeted you and you smiled faintly at it before answering in the usual joking manner. “Hey verta-babe. Yuh _bonely_?”

            He chuckled but you could hear it was strained. “Heh, yeah. I guess I am. _Police_ tell me you’re coming home soon. It’s getting real late.”

            You checked your watch, confused. You could have sworn it was only a minute ago that the shift ended. 2:19. “Oh shit! Oh, Sans, I’m sorry. I’m packing up right now. I’ll be home in fifteen minutes!” You started to fix the evidence and reports into the manila folder and back into their box.

            “Don’t rush too much, you might get arrested,” he joked.

            “Careful or I might arrest you, babe,” you joked back as you holstered your gun and badge before heading out the station, waving goodbyes to the night shift.

            “For what? Rattling your bones?”

            “No, for theft,” you deadpanned and shifted the phone against your shoulder unlocking the door of your car.

            You could hear his bones clink as they stiffened. “W-what did I steal?”

            You tried to hold back your laughter, “My name.” The dam broke and you’re a fit of giggles, leaning on the car door. “Oh, I wish I could have seen your face. You are just adorable!”

            He laughed and you could imagine the blue glow on your fiancé’s cheekbones. “Just get back here safely, okay?”

            “I read you loud and clear. I’ll see you when I get home. Love you, Sans.”

            “I love you too, Y/N.” He hung up and you shoved your phone in your pocket while you gently tossed the box onto the passenger seat.

            The drive home was calm through the town. Your neighborhood was quiet as you pulled into the driveway. A blue flickering glow could be seen through the living room window. You figured Sans was watching television while he waited for you to walk in the door. You parked and clambered out of the car with the box in hand. You closed the door with your hip and stepped back to find yourself smothered by the fluffiest blue hoodie you know with firm arms wrapping around your midsection. Sans’s cheek nuzzled against your jaw and you laughed softly.

            “Hey there bone boy.”

            “Heya, sweetie. How was work?” He pressed his teeth against your shoulder in a kiss.

            “It was alright. Still haven’t gotten much, so I kinda brought work home.” You gestured to the box in your arms. “Sorry, babe.”

            “It’s okay. You have work to do, I get it. This is a big case, after all.”

            You sigh. “You could say that again. But let’s go in-” you found yourself in the kitchen. “side.” You smiled and placed the box on the table and turned in Sans’s arms.

            He looked at you sweetly and you pressed a kiss to his teeth softly. “Bed?” he asked. You nodded and Sans teleported you both to the bedroom. You placed your badge and gun on the nightstand and started stripping down to your underwear. The bed looked warm and comforting like it always did after a long day. Sans moved the comforters and laid down, grabbing your hand and pulling you down with him, gently. His eye glowed a soft blue and all the doors and windows locked and the television clicked off. He rolled onto his side to face you and gently passed a thumb over your cheek.

            “You’re beautiful, Y/N. You know that?”

            You smiled at him and wrapped your arm around his ribs, pulling him close. His warmth enveloped you as you tangled your limbs with his. You felt yourself drifting off to sleep with his fingers tracing imaginary patterns on your skin.

           

 

            You woke up that morning with Sans wrapped tightly around you, snoring. His face was relaxed and you couldn’t help but give his forehead a little peck. The warmth and joy of lying in bed with your fiancé made you want to stay, but the box downstairs called to you. You ignored the box and cuddled a little longer.

            An hour went by before you felt Sans stir in your embrace. You watched him as he rolled over and stretched, his bones popping around some of the joints. He looked over to you and grinned wide.

            You smiled back and gestured towards the door with a tilt of your head. “Coffee?”

            “For my _mug_? What _Sumatra_ with you? Of course I want coffee.”

            You laughed and kissed Sans’s cheek as you climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. The coffee machine had already brewed a couple of hours ago. With a sigh you poured the coffee down the kitchen sink to start on a fresh brew. As you put fresh grounds in the machine, firm hands held your hips and a boney chin rested on your shoulder.

            Sans yawned and squeezed your hips making you hum softly, “I’m gonna make breakfast,” he yawned out. He pressed his teeth to your cheek and let you go to walk to the fridge and rummage through for breakfast. “Go sit down, I know you’re dying to _crack_ this case. Get a start before your brain _fries_ ,” he chuckles. You giggle and follow his instructions.

            You pulled out files and buckled down at the table, looking at the same pictures that you were the night before. The burns on their hands were clear, but the symbols still meant nothing to you. They seemed like a calling card, but it was hard to tell when they didn’t match. Maybe it was a message, but you couldn’t be sure of that either. What code could you use to crack it?

            The banging around in the kitchen was paused as the coffee machine clicked off. Sans brought a mug of coffee out to you already prepared how you like it. You smiled up at him and grabbed the mug taking a short sip. Looking back at the pictures, you sighed. There didn’t seem to be a meaning to any of it, but there had to be. This was the only tie to the killer. This was the only way you were going to find him. Sans seemed frozen. You looked back up at him expecting him to be staring at you, but instead his gaze was on the pictures of hands spread across the table.

            “What’s up? It’s sick innit? Burning their hands with these weird symbols. I don’t even know if they mean anything,” you sighed and rubbed a hand over your face.

            “They’re out of order,” he deadpanned.

            “What? Out of order?”

            “How did they die? What order? Right hand first, left hand second.”

            You stared at Sans dumbfounded, but he was always incredibly smart and helped in a few cases here and there. You organized the pictures the way he suggested.

            “These tests failed. You will find them, but not me.”

            “What?”

            “It’s what they say.”

            “How do you know that? I’ve been staring at these for countless hours!”

            Sans sighed and grabbed your hands as he sat in front of you, pulling a chair up with his magic. “It’s my…father. W.D. Gaster. He’s the one doing this. That’s the language he speaks. He and I are the only ones that know it now. Anyone who followed him was killed by him long ago. He has been trying to achieve a genetic algorithm that allows human souls to become monster souls. He achieved that…with me and my brother. When Paps and I weren’t strong enough to break the barrier…he tossed us aside and continued his work. He hasn’t gotten far in finding a new, stronger algorithm.

            “He went mad and locked himself away to find the answer. King Asgore appointed Alphys as Royal Scientist while my creator worked in secrecy. It was assumed that he died. Fell into the Core. His own creation. It was rumored that he scattered across time and space through the void. But I know that’s not true. He was mad, but not careless. He heard the barrier break I’m sure. He left the underground after everyone else. He found a hunting ground it seems here on the surface and is still trying to complete his work.”

            “Do you know how to find Gaster?”

            He shook his head and stared at the hands on the table.

            “Beware the man who speaks in hands…So that’s what he meant. Poor kid.”

            Sans’s phone started to ring in the kitchen. He ignored it while you rubbed your thumbs over his bones. It rang again. He groaned and went to answer it. Your heart felt heavy while you watched him. He picked up the phone and answered with a tired, “Hello?” His face scrunched up a bit and he pulled the phone away from his skull, confused before he put it back. “Hello? Anyone there?” He shrugged and hung up. “Wrong number, I guess.”

            Your eyes widened. “Wrong number?”

            He nodded and looked at you funny. “Yeah, why?”

            “That’s what the kid was chanting before he…” You shook your head of the thought; glad you weren’t on the scene when it happened.

            Sans stepped in front of you and lifted your face with a boney finger on your chin. “I’m okay. Just _peachy_.”

            You raised an eyebrow in confusion before he tossed a peach your way. You caught it on reflex and snickered softly. “So much for a lazy morning, huh?”

            “Every morning is a lazy morning with me, sweetie.”

            You giggled and grab Sans’s hand and kissed his knuckles, placing an extra long kiss on his ring finger where a gold band with gentle swirling patterns circled his finger. Blue rushed to his cheeks and you kissed each bone of his fingers and kissed his flat palm. You were always curious as to why certain parts of him weren’t fully anatomically skeletal. You always just chalked it up to magic though. He shifted his weight impatiently until you pulled him onto your lap. He was heavy for a man made of nothing but bones, but it was always comfortable on your thighs. He wasn’t much shorter than you, and you always enjoyed doting on him when he got flustered. Sans whined as you put your hands on his ribs and hip. You smiled up at him and pulled him closer, kissing his teeth. He groaned and put his arms around your neck, placing a hand on the back of your head as he kissed back fervently as best he could for a man with no lips.

            His phone ringing pierced through the air and he flinched in your lap. He groaned again and dug it out of his pocket. He looked at the screen with betrayal and swiped the phone silent, placing the phone on the table. He looked back up at you with a shy blush on his cheeks and you smiled brightly. He was always scared of messing these moments up, but you always made him feel better about it with scattered kisses across his face and neck and shoulders. His tummy would shake with deep laughter and you would rub is sides lightly until he felt better. You did that until his forehead rested on yours.

            “Better?”

            He pressed his teeth against your forehead and made a show of clicking his tongue to make a kissing sound. “Always when you do this. I love you, Y/N.”

            “I love you too, Sans.”

            You two sat there for a while just nuzzling against each other until Sans phone rang a third time. He tilted his head back giving you access to his neck which you promptly took advantage of, giving him a sloppy kiss to the vertebrae. He answered the phone saying his greeting in a higher pitch, “Hello?”

            He was silent for a bit while he kept the phone pressed to his skull while you dragged your tongue up his bones and kissed his jaw. He eyed you nervously before you stopped with a kiss to his cheek. You knew he wanted to wait until to the two of you were married. You haven’t tried anything with him but the occasional heavy petting and sloppy kisses dragging tongues across hot bodies. You would never betray his trust in you over something so trivial. You were content to know that he was happy and sex was never a big deal for you. His breathing slowed and he listened to the noise of his phone.

            “I think you have the wrong number, buddy.” He waited another moment before he hung up, putting the phone back I his pocket. He looked down at you blankly. He got up and cleaned the dishes in the kitchen.

             “Everything alright?” You were confused. Why the sudden mood change?

             “Fine.” He didn’t even try to think of a pun. You could usually tell when he wanted to think of one and took a moment before rattling them off. But this time he was flat. He wasn’t even going through the motions. You hardly ever saw him wash dishes. They tended to pile up until you got around to cleaning when you got home from work.

             “I don’t believe you. What’s wrong? I’ve never seen you act this way.”

             “I’m fine!” Sans snapped, left eye glowing angrily.

             You weren’t afraid of him, and you never would be. You got up calmly and stood in front of him. “Are you mad at the phone? If not, what’s wrong.”

             “That stupid person keeps calling me! It’s the wrong number!”

             “I know, but it’s okay. It’s just some dumb kid probably, who thinks it’ll be funny to dial a random number over and over.”

             Sans made a violent growling sound that ripped through his throat.

             “Sans, what are you getting so pissed off about? It’s just a dumb kid.”

             You could feel the sparks of his magic through the air before he disappeared from the kitchen. You sighed and went about your morning routine while you waited for your fiancé to calm down and come back. You didn’t understand why he was so upset over a few random calls. The first two seemed to just confuse him but that last one set him off. You haven’t seen him lose his temper so quickly, before.

             He was usually so calm it worried you that he was hiding something. He would have bouts of depression where he would like to hide inside his hoodie while you made him tea. You would come back and make him drink it so he felt warm inside again. You always picked him up and carried him to the bed and laid with him there until he would cry in your arms until he exhausted himself.

            But today, he ran. You have never seen him so that and it worried you, so you stayed put at the house until he came home. You looked over the files on the table and wrote down what Sans had said before you could forget it. You sat hunched over the table getting a crick in your neck as you worked out a few things in the case from the strange message to Kyle Hendrix’s strange behavior. You called his girlfriend while you waited and asked if you could meet with her the next day, wherever she was more comfortable. You arranged to meet her at her apartment in the 3B area. Most who lived in the residential areas of B were cautious of leaving their houses after the murders, and understandably so.

            You decided to get back to work. You started narrowing down where this W.D. Gaster could be. You marked a few places on a folded map and decided to check them out while you were out tomorrow. You checked the time on your watch and went upstairs to fetch your gun to preoccupy yourself. You sat again at the table breaking down and reassembling your Glock, until 3 in the morning where you fell asleep.

            You woke up later that day you the faint sound of the alarm clock upstairs. You groaned and rolled over. Right onto the floor. With a gasp you shot up and winced at the pains in your body from falling asleep in such an uncomfortable chair. The alarm clock was blaring and you were tired of listening to it. You got up and climbed the stairs sluggishly. You shut the alarm off and looked around the room.

            Sans never came home.

            Your heart ached something awful. You still didn’t understand what set him off. You couldn’t stay home today to wait and find out. You had work today. You showered, brushed your teeth and got dressed in your standard suit for the day before packing up the files and driving to work. You got to the station agitated and biting your nails.

            You dropped off the files and headed back out to meet Kyle’s girlfriend. You arrived earlier than you anticipated and heaved a deep breath to compose yourself for her sake. You took the stairs, too antsy for the elevator, to the fourth floor and knocked on her apartment door.

            You heard shuffling and the creak of wood as you assumed she checked the peephole.

            “Ma’am it’s Detective Y/L/N. We spoke on the phone yesterday.”

            You heard several locks shifting before the door opened to a tear stained woman. You gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded for you to come in. You walked through the threshold and waited for her not too far beyond, letting her lead the way into the apartment. She sat down at a table and you sat at the corner of it. “Ma’am I just have a few questions about Kyle’s behavior before everything happened.”

            She nodded.

            “Alright, you said that Kyle went missing after an argument. Do you remember what you were arguing about?”

            “He was fine one moment and then he was dead silent the next. I-I think someone called him with b-bad news or something. But I could have _sworn_ I heard him say it was the person had the wrong number.”

            “Had he been getting these calls a lot before he disappeared?”

            “For almost a _week._ It was just one or two, but then he got as many as twelve b-” she started to breathe heavier. You put your hand on hers.

            “It’s okay ma’am. Just two more questions and I’m done.”

            She nodded again and grabbed more tissues.

            “Did Kyle become aggressive before he left? Not necessarily physical but angrier maybe?”

            She nodded once more. “Yeah, he- he got off of one call, apparently listening to whatever it was and then he hung up. He was…silent. I asked him if everything was okay and he just snapped. He got angry and threatened me. He ran right out the door after that. He left his phone on the counter though. I had no way of knowing where he went. I couldn’t even call him.”

            “Had Kyle ever done that before?”

            “No. He would never. I don’t know what came over him…but- but he left and I never saw him again until they dragged his body to the morgue and asked for identification.” She shuddered. “I was the last one to see him alive,” she sobbed.

            You tried your best to comfort her. “I’m sorry.” You stayed until her crying subsided and thanked her for her time. She led you out and locked the door behind her.

            You walked to the stairs and took a shuddering breath. Wrong number for a week? Who’s to say Sans wasn’t getting this same call for the past week and last night was the day that it all came together? You had been working late most nights and had only really been home on your day off yesterday. You had no way of contacting the families of the other people who had been found without digging through years of missing persons reports. And who was to say that people even filed a report if their loved one was already aggressive, unlike Kyle and Sans.

            The families of monsters were even harder to find. They were dust. You didn’t even know what kind of monster they were other than the wood elemental who was too beaten up to make out a face or other defining features. And nobody reported a missing wood elemental in the past four months for anyone to link the clues. You walked down to your car and called Sans’s cell phone. He put it in his pocket. Maybe he’ll answer.

           The phone rang two times before going to voice mail. You tried again. You got the same result. On the third try you heard the phone pick up but heard nothing but static afterwards. “Sans? You there? Sweetheart?” Only static could be heard. You hang up and angrily hit the top of the car. “Fuck!” You sink into the car and start it before driving to the crime scenes in 2R. You stayed there staring at empty buildings for several hours trying to find something— _anything_ —that might tell you where Gaster was.

           When the sun set you found yourself down familiar roads. You pulled up to a tavern, parking next to it and slamming the car door shut behind you. The front doors were large and wooden, with stained glass. The neon lights were kept to minimum due to the standards of the bartender and owner. You pushed the door and heard a chorus of your name. You waved them off callously and marched straight to the bar. The bartender, a fire elemental and one of your closest friends in the city, Grillby, noticed your rush and made you a drink. You shook your head pushed it back.

            “Nah, I can’t drink tonight. Have you seen Sans?”

            Grillby shook his head and gave you a look of disbelief. You’ve never had to search for Sans. There weren’t many places he could go that you didn’t know of.

            You groaned and swiped at the glass of amber liquid placed before you earlier. You downed it quickly and slammed the shot glass down on the bar, harder than necessary. The action gained you looks from everyone in the bar. It was clear something was bothering you and all of the monsters were on edge. You didn’t get flustered easily. If you did, you wouldn’t be such a great detective.

           Grillby grabbed your hand and lead you away through the kitchen and to his back room. He motioned for you to start talking. You couldn’t tell him everything due to your line of work and confidentiality and all that, but you told him about Sans. That he went missing yesterday and you weren’t going to be able to find him in the traditional ways. You thought about the forensic pictures of the mutilated bodies, of the piles of dust. You shuddered and clutched at your chest. “I need to find him!”

 

 

 

            You spent weeks pinpointing Sans’s location. You started with the old crime scenes and you had a search party in the river looking for anything that might have been a clue to Gaster’s location. That ended up as a bust. You then tried to find any secrets in the warehouse or the factory, scanning hundreds of blueprints of the city and Area B. You had to get authorization from a higher powered organization to use their technology and track the phone. It took another couple of days to pinpoint where exactly the phone actually was. When trying to track it, it would glitch out and would show multiple locations at once.

            It wasn’t until you took note of where the locations were and drew them out on paper that you noticed they made the shape of a hand with a hole in it. You assumed the hole was the best place to start and made a circled sweep of the area in B.

           You investigated with your bulletproof vest under your shirt and your gun at your waist. You came across an old building with powerlines still connected and the meter running. You walked in and scoped the place out. You found a new elevator shaft in working condition. This was it. You found it.

           You called back-up and waited outside for them.

           The sheriff arrives on the scene before anyone. His gruff voice stops you from walking back in the building. “What do you think you’re doing, Y/N.”

            “I’m finding my fiancé, sir.”

            “I’m aware of that, but you can’t do it alone. I won’t let you.”

            “Watch me, if I don’t come back within the day, then let the cavalry in. But not until then. I need to see this through to the end, personally.”

            “This is reckless! You can’t do this. We don’t even know who could be in there.”

           “I know. It’s Gaster. It’s Sans. There may be others, but who knows if they’re even alive. I need to finish this.” You turned and walked in the building with your gun and flashlight at the ready. You call for the elevator and wait for the doors to open. Your descent was slow. The chatter on the radio turned to static and the only light supplied was from your flashlight. You checked your phone. No service. Just the weird symbols that Gaster speaks. You didn’t know how to read it so you didn’t bother. You placed it in your jacket pocket as the elevator dinged pleasantly. You scoffed and did a sweeping search through the dark hallways. Nothing.

           You slowly made your way around. How the hell did nobody notice this huge construct? It had to have taken at least a couple of years to do, if not more. Then again, monsters had been on the surface for nearly a decade. And in this run down end, it would make sense that nobody would notice.

           The darkness overwhelmed you a bit as your flashlight did very little. You wandered around hoping to find some kind of sign of direction when you stumbled across double doors at the end of the hallway you were following. You couldn’t see what was on the other side. You gently pushed the door open and quickly scanned. Nothing. Well, nothing moved at least. You saw tables. Seven tables with children laid out on them. Their bodies dissected and robbed of all organs. You covered your mouth and looked away from the scene. You would have to look into that as well once you found Sans and got out of there.

           You moved through the room to the other set of doors leaving the horrific scene behind you, physically, but not mentally. You’re glad you didn’t eat anything the past day and a half or you would be hurling it back up. The darkness stuck around though, and seemed to only get darker. The flashlight wasn’t doing anything for you anymore. You clicked it off and sat for a moment to let your eyes adjust. Your breathing slowed and your eyes felt heavy with exhaustion. But you had to press on.

           The dark didn’t let up. Darker yet darker somehow in this endless hallway. The silence was deafening over your feet walking to the steady beat of your heart accompanied by your breath. You lost track of how long you were in the black maze of hallways.

           A flash of blue caught your attention in your peripheral. You ran towards it. You chased the after-image of a blue hoodie around and around. It could very well have just been your body giving up on you after several weeks of malnutrition, but you were certain it was Sans. You didn’t know where he as taking you, but you followed him.

           You were getting tired, but you were determined to continue. Not just for yourself, but for the victims in the messy endeavors of W.D. Gaster. Your sense of justice pushed you on and on until you caught up with the blue hoodie. You gripped its fabric tight and felt the sick feeling of flying through time and space without grounding.

           Your stomach twisted and the bile that failed to rip its way through you at the sight of the children finally forced its way up your throat. You spit it out on the floor and wiped your mouth on the sleeve of your jacket, still fisting the blue hoodie with the other hand. You noticed you lost your gun as you teleported. You switched your focus on not gaging.

           “Good job, Sans. You found our intruder.”

           You looked up at the sound of a warbled voice, searching for its source.

           “Human, did you really think you could best me? You may have found me, but my work is already complete. But you’re an insolent fool if you think I would fall to a measly human. Especially one that’s all alone out of sheer stubbornness!”

           Your head whipped around the darkness, unable to trace the voice to any one place. You took a deep breath. “Are you Gaster?”

           You could hear something splinter.

           “That’s _Doctor W.D. Gaster_ to you, you pathetic, sniveling human!” he sneered.

           “Well, Dr. W.D. Gaster. What were you trying to accomplish here? Did you think you could get away with it forever? Stealing people…children and killing them. What are your experiments?”

           “I don’t expect you to possibly understand. But if you insist. I was trying to create the ultimate monster. Binding souls together is something that two monsters do to create children, but humans are far more powerful in both their magical and physical forms. If humans could fuse souls together they would create a human with multiple strengths. It would be stronger than its parents. So why not fuse all kinds of souls together and turn it into a monster soul? I succeeded in doing it with a single soul twice, but it couldn’t do it in the same way for multiple souls. The tests failed. Their bodies disposed of.”

           “What about the monsters you killed?”

           “Also tests. I tried to fuse the monster soul to the human amalgamate soul. That too failed. So I disposed of them as well. Well, I’m on-what do humans say? A roll? I might as well finish my story. Sans, hold the human.” Sans finally shifted next to you and held your arms behind your back. You couldn’t do much to fight him though you did try.

           “Sans, what are you doing? Why are you following his orders? Is this where you’ve been all this time?” You felt your eyes prick with tears. You finally found him after a month of searching. Your heart felt like flying, but it was weighted down by his betrayal. Why was he listening to Gaster?

           “Make yourself comfortable, human.” His silence made you think he paused to collect his thoughts. “It seemed that one of the humans I took had a great level of determination and was able to warn you of me, before going completely mad. I took note of it, since he was the only one I could not understand. His soul was gone, but he still lived enough to ensure someone else’s safety. It didn’t quite work though. You are here after all. Then it dawned on me. He was still fairly young. Not a child, but young. That’s when I remembered how powerful the children were in breaking the barrier. So I gathered a new set of children and fused the souls together. I then lured the strongest monster I knew, my own creation to my side once more. I fused the once-human monster soul to the seven child soul. The determined soul from the once child was pushed out. It had been unnecessary to the once-red soul that is housed in Sans’s ribcage. Now I have the monster I had intended to create when I made Sans and Papyrus. Strong. Obedient. Heartless. The monster of it all quells the human of the many souls absorbed in Sans’s body. He is all powerful, but he’s under my control.”

           Your heart ached for Sans. His timid spirit, prone to self-depreciating for his existence, was forced to become a real monster.

           Gaster’s voice rang out through the hallway. “Sans, let’s play with this final human.”

           Sans’s grip loosened on your wrists as he stepped toward the shadows. He turned to face you, eye glowing a vibrant rainbow of colors. In the shadows you could finally make out a body behind him. His face was porcelain, much like Sans’s, but with deep cracks down his face above and below his eye. He was tall; looming over Sans even from a distance. His grey turtleneck was stained a dirty brown and his lab coat was torn and splattered with the same color. You shivered. His eyes were eerily deep and blank like an abyss. You couldn’t pull your eyes from him until he spoke in a warbled screech.

          Sans’s hand left his hoodie pocket and glowed with the same rainbow magic. Bones circled behind him and four menacing dragon skulls flanked him. Music rang through the halls. You knew only boss monsters had music to their fights. Was is Sans or Gaster? Both? You had no way of knowing. The dragons’ mouths opened wide and began to whine and glow. You felt your heart pounding.

          You remembered the walkie-talkie and called for help. But nobody responded. Only static. You looked up at Sans, scared. Sans didn’t scare you, but the thing that stood before you now, did. The only thing left was to talk to him. Reach out to him, somehow.

          “Sans! Please, don’t look at me like that. All empty…I know you! You’re not heartless. You’re the sweetest man I know. Put the magic away. I love you.” You pause. “Are you in there, sweetie? This isn’t you! Please, he’s controlling you! You know that right? You don’t have to do this. I don’t want to fight you!”

          Gaster snapped and San’s hand quickly pointed in your direction. The bones started to fly towards you. You just barely dodged them as you jumped back. The dragons’ gaping, white light blasted, making you jump to the side. You lost your footing and landed on your shoulder. You were so tired.

          You cried out, “Please, Sans! Stop! You don’t have to listen to him!”

          “Just give up, kid,” Sans growls.

          You sit on your knees as tears roll down your cheeks. You haven’t cried over many things in your life, but your lover for the past six years has been by your side for too much for it all to be wiped clear. Your Sans had to be in there! He had to be! He would never kill you, he’d never kill anyone! Not after what he had gone through with all the resets. With Chara. He wouldn’t hurt a fly after all of that.

          Your fists tighten and you hear another snap. You roll out of the way of more bones spearing the ground around you. “Sans, stop this! You can’t kill me!” Your voice drops to a whimper, “You wouldn’t kill me. How are we supposed to get married if I’m dead? If you’re under the control of some psycho scientist? Please, you have to be in there somewhere, sugar skull.”

          Another snap. You step back and wipe your face of tears. You rush forward, dodging the quick-fire attacks sent your way as best you can until you reach Sans. You rush against him, hugging him tight. “Sans, c’mon babe, c’mon. I know you’re in there. I just kno-”

          You feel a sharp pain pierce straight through your body. You laugh stupidly. “It’s okay. I forgive you, love. It wasn’t you…” You hold Sans’s hoodie tight and cough, thick, warm fluid dripping down your chin. You feel your legs turn to jelly. You can barely stand on them anymore. Your body starts to numb as your life force ebbs away. Sans’s arms wrap around you. You laugh a little more. “There you are…” You smile as your fingers loosen their grip on Sans’s hoodie. “Sans, I’m cold…”

          Gaster’s snickers can be heard from behind Sans’s back. Sans sits you on your knees, slowly. His choked cries break free from his body and he sobs over your body. You smile at him ignoring your wounds and weakly lift your hand to his cheek.

          “Oh no..no. No no nonononono! Y/N! No! Don’t die on me! Oh stars, please don’t die on me, Y/N!” His tears run down his cheeks and onto your shoulders and cheek. He looks over your body. You look at your abdomen. Clear as day, are several bones protruding out, dripping your blood onto the floor.

          You whisper, “Shh, shh. It’s okay…It’s okay.”

          “How the fuck is this okay? You’re dying! And I did it…oh stars, I did it!” He pales more than you thought a skeleton could and turns away from you, vomiting. Another thing you didn’t know skeletons could do. Magic, right?

          Sans starts to panic more. “Oh, fuck. Babe, we need to get you out of here, now...Right now.” Gaster’s laughter bubbles and grows.

          You whimper. “No. I can’t.”

          “What do you mean you can’t? Of course you can! C’mon! Hold on to me!”

          “Sans. Gaster. He- he’ll just start over. With Paps or some other monster. With more kids. He needs…to die…he’s too powerful to be arrested…I can’t exactly do that either.” Your body chills more and you begin to shiver. “You have to do it…”

          You watch Sans’s eye flare rainbow. He screams like a caged animal before throwing his arm in the direction of Gaster’s maniacal laughter. You close your eyes at the bright lights of hundreds of blasters. Sans holds you in his arms tight, tears streaming down his cheeks. You open your eyes to see dust scattered across the floor and debris crumble from the ceiling.

          “The ceiling…is going…to cave…”

          “I don’t care.”

          You look up at your fiancé, tears stinging your eyes. “Please…go…get out of here…”

          “I can’t leave you! Don’t make me, Y/N!”

          You breathe slowly. “Go…away…you have to…there are children…they deserve a…proper burial…more than me…”

          “You’re getting out of here damn it!”

          You feel the cold wrap it’s arms around your body fully, pulling you down into the abyss. “Kiss me…”

          Sans stares at you at a complete loss. He chokes back his sob as he looks over your face. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N. I love you.”

          “I…love you too…Sans.”

          He cups your cheek and presses his teeth to your lips. You close your eyes and kiss him back and breathe out slowly. You stop kissing him. Sans feels your body go limp in his arms, your head lolling back. He watches your soul, a crystalline red and yellow swirl, float from your chest and quietly shatter. Sans sobs over you and presses his teeth against your face in scatters of kisses and rubbed your sides like you had for him so many times before.

          He hears the ceiling give way and teleports with you in his arms to the main lab.

          He pushes the tables together with his magic and keeps his hold on them while he teleports to the first floor of the building he had been housed for the past month. He is met with sirens and floodlights. He falls to his knees, exhausted and beyond alone. Officers swarm the building and pull you from his arms. He lets them. His rainbow tears stain his bones as your blood stains his hoodie. Sans cries loudly, screaming for help. Screaming for you. But nobody came.

 

 

          The next morning seven children were identified and cremated. One detective was placed in the morgue and one skeleton wanted to join them. He prayed for another reset. He’d do it all over again if he could save you. If he could save himself. But Sans knew there were no more resets. He couldn’t bear the weight of your loss. Alphys put him under the knife soon after to extract the six children’s souls from his own. He graciously accepted the surgery and hoped that it failed in a way that benefited him. He didn’t want to live his life without you in it. You had been his rock.

          The surgery was successful. The souls were released and shattered gently. Sans recovered quickly physically, but when it was time for your funeral, he reopened the mental wounds and bathed them in salt. He relived your last moments over and over again while the rifles shot off in the air and your mother cried over the flag handed to her. Your mother clutched it tight with tear stained cheeks before handing it to Sans, saying that you would have wanted him to have it. Sans hugged the flag tightly to his chest and sank to the ground, his tears wetting the collar of his best suit.

          Papyrus, fresh out of training, wrapped an arm around his brother and held him tight. Grillby’s flames were low and dull, his silence even more defined. Toriel hid against Asgore, crying about losing what felt like another child. Undyne and Alphys were quiet in their grievances. Frisk held Papyrus’s white gloved hand and wiped his tears away every couple of seconds.

          Once you were six feet under, the family and Sans dropped handfuls of soil onto your coffin. As the ceremony ended, the only ones left were Sans and your parents. Papyrus was dragged off by Frisk and Toriel, finally leaving Sans to his silent tears in peace.

          Your mother stepped up toward Sans and smiled sadly. “You may not have gotten married, but we still consider you to be our son-in-law, Sans. You’re welcome to stop by any time, okay?” Sans gave a stiff nod, still holding the folded flag to his ribs. Your mother kissed Sans’s forehead gently and your father pulled her away carefully so as not to start another round of sobs from the both of them.

          Sans sat there, staring at your grave. He organized the flowers around until he was satisfied. “They’re not as beautiful as you, yuh know that? Nothing ever will be.” Sans twisted the ring on his left hand and smiled ruefully. “I miss you so damn much, Y/N. I’m trying so hard to be a better man for you, but I know it’s my fault. I…I killed you…I don’t deserve to be on the surface while you’re trapped underground like this. I don’t deserve to see the lights in the sky when you were the only star I wanted to see every day. They only star I wanted to touch and I didn’t even allow myself that. Wanna know why I wanted to wait until we were married?”

          He paused, waiting for an answer he knew he wouldn’t get.

          “I didn’t feel like I deserved to touch you. I was scared I wouldn’t make you happy. I kept waiting for you to say you were tired of me. But I know that you just wanted me to be happy. And I know you were happy with me. You would have waited forever if that’s what I asked. Hell, you put off our marriage itself because I was too scared. I was so afraid of losing you…and I lost you anyway. And I didn’t even get to take your name, Y/N. I love you so much. I miss you just as much. I know you want me to try to get better. But I’m not good at keeping promises. You know that…”

 

          Years passed. Everyone else had seemed to move on through your absence in the best ways they could, except for a skeleton who would stay awake playing the same scene over and over again in his mind. The ghost of your lips on his teeth, your warm blood soaking his hoodie. Sans stayed in the house where you two lived and occasionally Toriel would bring pies and Frisk to play and chat. But Toriel knew that San’s HOPE was diminishing, more and more as the years went on. That 1 HP was closer to .25 HP. Somehow though he kept pushing on. Until one day.

          Toriel knocked on the door finding in unlocked, like usual since your death. She called for Sans through the house. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom and knocked again. “Sans? You awake?”

          She pushed the door open and peeked in. She gasped loudly and was grateful she left Frisk at home this time. There on the bed laid a pile of dust. And on the bedside table sat bitten golden flowers. The same kind that had almost killed her husband many years ago. She cried and pulled her phone out dialing her husband. He answered to hear his wife’s strangled cry. “Sans is dead…”

          What Toriel missed was the note under the flowers.

 

_Dear Tori,_

_I’m sorry you had to find me like this. I can’t pretend I’m okay anymore. I miss Y/N. I’m going to join my star finally after all this time. It’s been miserable without them. I can’t keep watching them die over and over and over again behind my eye sockets. I’m sorry for making the hole in your heart bigger. I’m sorry to everyone. But everyone will move on from it, like they did with Y/N. Tell Paps that I love him, will yuh? Tell him I’m sorry I couldn’t be strong for him. I think that’s my only regret. Not being strong enough. But I can’t get stronger. I’m only getting weaker as the days pass without Y/N by my side. I’m sorry, but in my final act of strength I’m taking out a murderer and weak, miserable, useless man in one fell_ swoop _. Kill two birds with one stone, yuh know? Sorry that was awful…and gruesome. I’m sure I’ll see you in the next life, if there is one. Hopefully it’s nicer than this one._

_-Sans_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> My best friend proof-read this for me as best they could. And then proceeded to beat me up with a pillow repeatedly. I didn't mean for this ending, but it happened anyway. Feel free to hit me with more pillows, or fists.
> 
> He's Satan- The friend (Lamusicaevita)


End file.
